Destiny of the Star-Hammer
by Panzerfront
Summary: A CIS invasion fleet, disrupted from their intended destination by unknown powers, arrives over a verdant world, one with strange enemies, and a host of problems, that threaten to overwhelm Commander Fredrick, as he tries to figure out where he is and what his plan is...
1. Chapter 1

Three Lucrehulk battleships appeared out of hyperspace, with twenty Munificent class frigates, flanking them. They had arrived over a verdant world, with a few ships docked in orbit.

Gazing out the viewport from the lead Lucrehulk, General Fredrick surveyed the planet, and noted a pronounced lack of defenses. Gesturing to a tactical droid, he said

"This is odd, I was told to expect Republic Star Destroyers, of the Venator class."

"Sir," the droid responded in dull monotone voice, "we went through some hyperspace anomalies en route. I conclude that this is not the same system."

"Thank you, either way I have my orders, we are to lay siege to this planet, establish droid factories and continue for there."

The droid gave a short burst of static in response, which Fredrick took as compliance. Turning to face the droid pilots, he said,

"Send a message to the other commanders, activate your droids and send landing craft down onto the surface, and…"

"Commander we are being hailed, two vessels from the orbital docks have detached themselves from the orbital docks."

"We will hear them out." The communication screen opened and he walked over, the various droids continuing with their work. A portly man appeared on the screen, wearing some sort of officer's uniform and carrying an odd type of sword.

"This is an imperial world, you have one chance to leave, then the forces of the Holy Emperor shall descend upon you." "Holy Emperor?" The man appeared temporarily puzzled until he noticed the droids behind him.

"What foul xenos tech do you use heretic?" Fredrick looked at the commander and cocked his head, confused at the accusation.

"Prepare to face the emperors fury!" The vessel's communication screen deactivated as they closed the transmission.

"Open fire on the larger vessel, have the frigates, strike the orbital docks, cripple their abilities to call for reinforcements, we don't want a large engagement."

"Yes sir," the tactical droid responded. Fredrick returned to his command chair, and pressed a button, bringing the other battleship commanders into conference.

"Captain Carlous destroy the larger vessel, and Captain Roidic launch your fighter complement, we'll need a large amount of vulture droids to deny their fighters, space superiority. Once we have defeated them in space, deploy your C-9979 transports, we are starting an invasion."

"Yes commander!"

The Munificent frigates started firing their prow mounted cannons at the orbital docks. Cannon fire hit their shields and dissipated on them, and few anti-ship torpedoes could be seen on the sensors flying towards them.

"Launch our vulture droids, and concentrate fire on those torpedoes!"

Turbo-laser fire from the battleships struck the two warships and a droid shouted, "Sir, we have detected twenty small vessels in the system headed towards us. They will be here in several minutes."

"To all battleships, concentrate fire on the larger of the two vessels, frigates disable the orbital docks, do not destroy them."

Two torpedoes struck the Lurcehulk, and detonated on its shields, the others shot down by flak. The fighters had been launched and Fredrick watched several thousand of them go streaking towards the enemy. The destroyer was taking heavy damage from the other battleships, and the frigate was in his ship's sights. "Concentrate fire on the outcropping on the dorsal ridge. That is the bridge!"

"Deploy C-9799s to board the docks. Have them equipped with Super Battle Droids and Destroyers alongside the regular B1s"

He turned his attention to the battlefield in front of him, just in time to see the smaller vessel explode, its hull ripped apart by the volleys of turbo laser and assault laser fire. The larger vessel was trailing a smoke cloud as it middle deck smoked.

"Turn our cannons on the other ship, its giving us its flank, target it engines."

He watched as the Quadruplet turbo laser cannons pulverized the enemy vessel, it's engines taking massive damage as the Lucrehulk battered down its rear shields. Then the Vulture Droids swept in, firing their ordinance into the Frigate, doing superficial damage to its armor plating but serving to distract its crew long enough for the other two battleships to fire a massive barrage into it, heavily damaging the warship.

"Sir, the other ships are arriving, they are preparing to engage us, a scan shows them to be extremely heavily armed, while slow."

He looked over from his chair, the green circles and triangles representing his ships, while the red triangles were the enemy. He clicked a button that brought him into communication with the other captains, "Captains we need to destroy these new arrivals and prevent any jumps to hyperspace. Also we will invade this planet, immediately after this battle."

"Yes commander!" The heavy prow mounted turbo lasers on the frigates, had badly damaged the orbital docks of the world, and had caught several system monitors with their shields down, dealing crippling damage to their hulls, and preventing them from leaving their docks.

"Excellent work captains, now fire on the reinforcements."

The frigates turned to face the incoming ships, their prow cannons taking a precious two minutes to recharge, then they started firing on the incoming ships, who in turn, turned to give them a broadside. Lance and Macrocannon fire filled the space around the CIS fleet, the vast amount of firepower causing one of the frigates to lose its shields and the rest to have to take shelter behind the bulk of the battleships. The Lucrehulks responded, their long and heavy guns firing directly into the moniters, hitting several times and heavily damaging two downing their void shields and causing severe damage to their hulls. Several minutes of trading volleys began, as the three battleships fired into the system's ships destroying five out of the original twenty and doing disabling damage to three more.

"Munificents engage the enemy in a flanking maneuver, they appear to have large weapons batteries on their sides so hit them from the aft or front, avoid engaging them on the port and starboard sides."

"Roger sir," responded the droid captains.

The system monitors were intent on engaging the three battleships, with only three turning to engage the damaged frigates.

"Munificents preform an in-system hyperspace jump, flank the system monitors, and destroy them."

They maneuvered to jump positions and several of them jumped to hyperspace, and reappeared several seconds later on the flanks of the battle group. Taking several seconds to turn their main guns towards the planet's ship. The frontal weapons of the system monitors opened fire on their new targets, and slowly over the next few minutes their weapons fire was split between the multiple targets, with their lances having to be commanded by their commanders alongside the broadsides. The prow cannons fired into the fronts and rears of the systems ships, and while the fronts were heavily armored, they had difficulty standing up to the prow cannons of the Munificents taking heavy damage from the frigates heavy turbo lasers. The system's ships had taken a beating, and at least seven were still slugging it out with both his battleships and frigates, but it was very clear to Fredrick who would win, yet none of the ships gave signs that they would jump to hyperspace.

"Deploy your landers, the day is ours!" shouted Fredrick as after a massive barrage of laser fire crushed the surviving ships with a overwhelming volume of fire. Then he watched as one of the ships stopped firing and it engines roared as it start accelerating towards one of the Munificents. Its battle scarred hull, was extremely damaged and borderline critical as it sped towards the mots damaged frigate in his battle group. The ship hit his frigate in the bridge, craving a massive hole in the frigate as it attempted to maneuver out of the way. The systems monitor exploded, destroying the frigate along with it. The orbiting fleet destroyed, the landers disembarked from the battleships, and accompanied by two of the frigates, started their decent to the planet's surface.


	2. Chapter 2: Landfall

The C-9799s were landing on the planet's surface, on a large field, with a vast forest on one side, and far off in the distance, the PDF were gathering to halt the invaders. MTT were disembarking from the C-9799 and followed by AAT.

Fredrick watched from orbit as more of the transports landed, the battle in the orbital docks had been fierce. He had to devote several hundred battle droids to taking them, thankfully, due to their numerous fighters in the space around the docks, struck at any large concentrations of the enemy. Tri-Fighters mopped up the few fighters who managed to scramble, and while they vastly outgunned his fighters, as several dwarfed his bombers, they were nowhere near as maneuverable, and as a result were outflanked and ganged up on, as they were vastly outnumbered. He walked out of the Sheathipede transport. Two vulture droids had escorted his transport to the planetary surface and now stood next to it in walker configuration. He walked towards on the battle droids, differentiated from the others by yellow markings on its shoulders and head as a commander.

Two Manga Guards flanked him, both wielding their electro staffs "Give me a situation report." The droid took a moment to turn towards him, it was one of OOM series. "We have roughly 12,000 battle droids and 3,000 Super battle droids on the ground, alongside roughly 500 Armored assault tanks, and 40 Multiple Troop Transports. Dwarf Spider droids and NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers are en-route from orbital reserves, as are other reinforcements."

"Thank you, continue with your work."

"Roger roger." He walked past hundreds of droids working on preparing defensive works, this was to be their campaign base on the planet, and be their primary point of AAT overlooked a massive field. Fredrick pulled up a pair of binoculars, and scanned it, looking for the enemy. He switched to thermals and scanned for body heat, finding nothing larger than a few small animals. Satisfied that nothing was amiss, he turned and walked back over to where the Battle droid was stationed, and issuing orders to a large group of droids.

"What have you observed from the defenders?" "A full report will be difficult to make commander but they have been seen to make extensive use of heavy armor, and laser weaponry alongside projectile weapons. They general employ anti-armor laser cannons in static mounts and their infantry generally use some type of slug thrower and an energy weapon in large quantities. Our Super Battle Droid has proved to be resilient to many of their infantry weapons."

Fredrick pondered this, they did have a large number of droids of varying types alongside heavy armor, so an assault on the enemy lines could work, however he didn't want to lose a major amount of troops to enemy fire. Maybe Halifire tanks could sort out the enemy?

. "Sir enemy armor has turned up on our sensors, alongside some kind of heavy artillery. What will our course of action be?"

"Meet them on the field of battle with our AATs have troop carries following behind them, and our gunships!" The message went out quickly and soon, the tanks from the reserve, and those who were guarding the perimeter left to engage their enemy in battle. Platoon Attack Craft began bringing more droids to this outpost as a staging point and looking up, he saw more C-9799s landing and disgorging more troops for his conquest. Several hours past, and he started seeing signs of the dwarf spider droids and Persuaders in his ranks. The sounds of cannon fire in the distance alerted him that battle had commenced. "This is commander Fredrick to OOM-14 what is the status of your battle group?"

A brief brust of static went over the comm-link then the response came, truncated by the sounds of cannon fire. "We are being engaged by heavy enemy fire, they have significant artillery assets Our gunships have proved to be extremely effective, send more immediately."

He paused, and pressed several keys on the computer screen, and heard engines roaring to life, in the background, punching through the noise of marching feet. Turning back to the comm-link, he said, "Take a prisoner, preferable high ranking so we can gather intelligence on this world."

"Roger." Gazing out he watched as several thousand troops marched in lock step down the fields, other riding in Platoon Attack Craft, and many more in the massive MTTs. The column was headed by a company of Persuader tanks and Super Battle Droids.

"This is the Captain Roidic, Commander we have secured the system and have scanned it thoroughly, this is the only planet with life on it, though we haven't detected any ships entering the system."

"Thank you Roidic, after I have secured the surface, I would like your fortification expertise to prepare the planet for a counter attack. We have roughly three to four weeks to make sufficient headway before a Republic response arrives, we must prevent the signal from going out for as long as possible."

"Yes commander, though I would like to inform you, we have total space superiority if you need an orbital bombardment, we are available to level any target you designate."

"Duly noted." Fredrick turned to consider it, they had superior artillery assets, but he had orbital superiority. The two Magna Guards scanned the surroundings for threats to him constantly, on watch for some sniper or enemy raiding group.

"Get in that tank over there, we are moving forward." He gestured to a AAT, it was his personal tank, fitted with a modified hull, which incorporated a shield and heavier armor. The crew were not normal and were entirely composed of OOM series battle droids, instead of the normal B1 crew.

He sat in the commander's seat and opened the hatch, preferring to use his eyes to look about. It took them roughly two hours but they had finally reached the front lines, artillery shells were landing around them, the ground, however wasn't yet so scarred that it would form a reliable form of shelter from the shells. He pulled up his binoculars and switched to thermals. Ahead he counted a massive army, tanks and other positions. Fredrick knew he outnumbered them, and looked at his forces, a major column with the slower moving CIS war gear was coming up. He gave a rare smile, as hundreds of droids moved in positioned, their thousands of brothers following behind them.

"Sir," A voice sounded over his comm-link, " We have a problem, they have broken through our lines, and we are requesting reinforcements, they are engaging in close combat in the cities and several dozen tanks have made a concerted effort to break through, with mechanized infantry alongside them" "I will divert two thousand droids to your position and send in several AAT companies, expect them within fifteen minutes." To the droid who sat by the communication gear, he said, "contact two tank companies and send in two thousand droids to the developed area."

"Roger, sir." The positions ahead of him would have no mobile reserve to counterattack with, or at least a highly diminished one, given the fact that it had been devoted to a fairly large counter offensive

. "We have hailfires nearby, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," responded the magna guard in a dull monotone.

"When the main column of troops arrive, we shall march forward and engage the enemy. How long until they arrive?"

"Roughly 30 minutes sir." He nodded in acknowledgement and looked forward at the enemy defenses, they were out of range of all but the their largest guns, and lacking any of the heavier weapons they would have to use brute force of numbers to overcome the PDF. Battle droids were moving forward towards the front and occupying trenches as shelter from the artillery raining down on them. He pulled back his tank from the area of fire a stray shell landing a bit too close for comfort. He wanted more troops for the attack, but unless they struck very hard, quickly, they would have to deal with whatever reinforcements showed up to defend the planet.

"Sir the column of troops you requested have arrived. They have the hailfires and several thousand droids." He smiled, and pictured it for a moment, now he could show the defenders a true assault.

"Deploy infantry in the PACs and have the MTTs and ATTs lead the charge, flanked by hailfires and persuaders, when we reach their battle lines, deploy the troops from the MTT's and have the tanks destroy hard points, bunkers, and other places that would slow the advance of our infantry."

* * *

The Battle droid gave a signal with its arm, in a sharp downward motion and the roar of engines resounded throughout the area, forming a rough harmony with the sound of explosions from the artillery.

The attack began at once, several hundred AATs leading the charge, with MTTs and Persuaders following behind, missiles from the Hailfires sending streaks into the air as the droid tanks thundered forward. Blasts from the artillery landing all around the advancing army, blowing up tanks and putting holes in the infantry lines. They were could now see the enemy lines, and OOM-14 looked out through the optics of his tank. Several tanks were in his sights, each appeared heavily armed, though archaic in design, utilizing large sponsors, however the large main gun looked very potent, so he decided that it was a significant threat to his tank.

"Fire!" A armor piecing shell impacted it frontally, heavily damaging the tank and rocking it on its chassis. Several others of its type appeared, and the tanks around him engaged them. Missile's from the Hailfires streaked through the air, destroying the tanks when they struck and scattering into the various bunkers and defensive walls that the fortress was comprised of.

Laser fire responded, along with large caliber projectile weapons, most of which glanced harmlessly off the well armor frontal plates of the AATs, however some of the large weapons tore through the plating and destroyed them. They were approaching pointblank range with the enemy fortifications, and the defending fire, became increasing intense, large caliber auto weapons blazing.

Only the massive MTT's seemed to be impervious to the defending fire, and returned only a fraction from their ball mounts. Droid gunships streaked above the onslaught and infantry swarmed past the slowing tanks, battle droids and super battle droids rushing forward heedless of their losses, as droideka wheeled by, attempting to close with the gun crews.

OOM-14 watched as a large caliber cannon destroyed the tank next to his, and quickly gave the order to continue moving forward. At least three of the gunships had stopped to drop Super Battle Droids onto the ground, which promptly proceeded to engage the PDF in close combat, having been landed on top of the trenches.

* * *

Fredrick watched as several of his gunships fly overhead, having ordered the bulk of the gunship support for this offensive, heavy fire power would be needed to defeat the planet's defenses, which despite using projectile weapons in bulk, were surprisingly effective. His tank was moving forward, just behind the fighting, which if he could, he would avoid.

He was no General Grievous, and lacked much of his combat skills, relying on his tactical expertise and magna guards to defend him. The main gun fired, and he felt the vibration through the tank, and wondered if wearing his powered armor, would have been a better idea.

It had been custom made for him for situations just like this, resembling Cortosis droid armor, but with a bulkier body and limbs to fit him and the various weapons he could put on it. He pulled out his binoculars, the masses of droids were pushing against the various defenses of the planet's defenders, who used an odd combination of energy and projectile weapons, which were surprising effective against the droids. Several AATs past him, on their way to reinforce the front lines, and he ordered an outpost set up here.

Several minutes past and they arrived, accompanied by a tactical droid. Fredrick watched as worker droids started setting up remote communication nodes, and rudimentary armoring, in the form of small durasteel walls.

"Set up a tactical display, I want to know when my units make contact, and when the enemy reacts to us, I also want to know the nature of our enemy, his disposition, his numbers and capabilities." The tactical droid nodded, but interjected saying

"You sir need to consider the nature of our enemy, they use highly effective weapons in all areas, and while their fighter craft are inferior to ours in speed and maneuverability, they are extremely sturdy, their tanks carry immense amounts of firepower, and their infantry are fanatical in nature, we need to consider these variables, and while I project the odds of our success as 80 percent, I calculate that we will take 60-70 percent casualties in the following weeks."

"I see, but you are certain that these are accurate figures, we possess aerial superiority, along with orbital supremacy, so we can bombard the enemy to submission if necessary."

"These soldiers are not like clones, while inferior shots, and general not their physical equal, they fight with ferocity. Earlier this week, when I was commanding the assault on their lines, they fought to the last man so half their number could escape, including a notable individual who appears to have been leading the defenders with an odd type of sword and some type of pistol. Based on my observations it is female."

"So you have found an officer of some importance"

"Yes commander, she dress differently than the other officers we have captured, she also inspires her troops to a greater degree than the others, if not for my numerical superiority I would have ruled that the battle favored her, she commands her soldiers with great clarity and I think could prove a mighty combatant if you would encounter her on the battlefield, I personally witnessed her by herself defeat twelve Super Battle Droids in close combat, and bested 63 Battle Droids alongside them."

"So I will get to break out my power armor in this campaign after all. This will be interesting." The tactical droid dived out the way as the sound of artillery impacts spread throughout the camp. Several Battle Droids were obliterated by them as they scrambled for cover and a few large rockets impacted around them, fortunately missing Fredrick but instead severely threatened this position.

"I think that we need to strike a bit harder on their defenses next time, when is the next large deployment happening?"

"In roughly fifteen hours we will have sufficient forces to breakthrough their lines."

"Excellent, now let's see this commander."


	3. Chapter 3: Tremors of War

Chapter three: Tremors of War

"Hailfires, blast holes in their defenses! Send in more droids!"

A enemy soldier stood up and gestured forward with a bayonet strapped to the end of his Lasgun, "Fight, for the Emperor!"

Battle droids advanced forwards, laser and auto-cannon fire scything through their ranks, the Dwarf Spider Droids fired into the emplacements, shattering one of the auto cannons. A Super Battle Droid ran up to the defensive lines, followed by several other droids, they were receiving direct commands from the Tactical droid next to Fredrick, and they proceeded to assault the defenses.

Several weapons opened fire on them, but the defenses heavier weaponry could not depress enough to get accurate shots, and instead focused on the ranks of droids that were charging into them. An AAT roared past Fredrick, firing its main gun into the fortifications, destroying an auto-cannon mount, and several more tanks, raced forward, as this was merely the start of a far larger battle, Fredrick intended to draw out their most powerful forces, and destroy them in a battle of attrition.

"This is Captain Roidic to Commander Fredrick, we have maneuvered the bulk of our C-9799 to land near your location without causing a dearth of reinforcements in other sectors."

"Excellent, this meat grinder will also draw their forces from other sectors, so relay orders to the commanding droids to push when I give the order. We will surround the enemy with fast moving troops, The use of AATs, STAPS and PACs will be necessary for this to work."

"Yes sir, I will transmit this to the droids." "Thank you." A tank appeared from behind the fortifications, it had a shorter barrel then the normal ones Fredrick had seen through the sights of his tank, and behind this one, and several others appeared. "It seems they sent a greeting party for us."

"That tank is not like the others I would not recommend being near its line of fire."

"You're right, look at the cabling near it main gun."

"I am droid, I am always right."

Fredrick sighed, while very useful, tactical droids were very often annoying to work with. But at least this one cooperated with him. Turning his attention back to the battle at hand, he saw the tank fire its main gun, destroying an AAT that was turning to engage it.

"That is a powerful weapon. All anti-armor units, concentrate fire on that target!" he shouted.

Several battle droids, equipped with rocket lanuchers started running towards it, but were cut down by fire from its hull mounted weapons. The tank began moving forward, its heavy armaments cutting a swath through the droids. Thermal detonators went off, leaving large scorch marks on its hull. Two AATs moved towards it, firing their cannons while maneuvering around it, though from the explosions rippling across its hull, they weren't firing armor piercing. A Hailfire tank moved to intercept the tank, firing off rockets to destroy the tank.

Several impacted it, sending fragments and pieces of armor plate flying in all directions.

"Excellent work, now bring in reinforcements, we'll want an escalating battle here, They've deployed weapons of significant strength here. We'll want the experimentals here."

"Sir I am not sure we should deploy them yet, we haven't found any enemies requiring such weapons, and I see no reason why we should reveal them yet." "Perhaps, but I want them on standby in case we run into elements of the enemy that require them."

"Yes sir." The droids continued to push and he watched as fifteen super battle droids sprinted up the wall, they started firing their arm mounted weapons into the trench's defenders. Bursts of laser fire from the defenders started striking them, their weapons causing several of the Supers to stagger, and the rest of them jumped down into the trench.

"So, we've breached their lines, call in those reinforcements…"

The ground shook under them, and for several seconds, the battle stopped. The planet's defenders and the droids stopped fighting. The shaking continued for several moments and Fredrick stumbled, falling from his observation post. Thankfully for him, his armor took the damage from the fall with barely a scratch.

"What was that?"

he asked to no one in particular. He stood up and readied his arm mounted cannons. Seeing nothing, rose to a standing position.

"Ready all available forces for tremors, and prepare seismographs to give me a reading of when the next one will come."

A bit of static came from the comm link, then the droid spoke saying, "Commander, that will be impossible to carry out, we lack the proper equipment, but I can order a deep scan of the crust."

"Then do it."

"Yes sir."

He climbed onto a tank and watched on as several thousand droids were moving in from the surrounding area, ready to overwhelm the enemy with raw firepower and numbers. A pair of MTTs arrived, flanked by six AATs. They used gave fire support the droid soldiers as they moved forward. The defenders facing the massive tanks started to fall back, and the droids advanced in full force. Several hundred Battle Droids of both types charged forward. Battle droids rushed forward into the trenches and the Supers pursued the retreating soldiers, their arms blazing, wrist rockets leaving trails of smoke in the air. Tanks were retreating alongside of the infantry, firing their cannons at them, turrets turned all the way around to give return fire.

That's when it showed up, a tank with an immensely long cannon. On top of its turret was a large banner with a double headed eagle on it. Behind it, several others appeared.

"Well this is new."

"I do not share your enthusiasm, from my position, I can see dozens of other vehicles moving in on your position, they are being followed by a large group of infantry."

"Call in some gunships, load them for bear with concussion bombs and missiles. It appears they took the bait."

Another tremor shook the earth, and Fredrick looked down, he gripped the tank hard, but this one was less intense and nothing happened. Gazing through his eye piece, he saw the enemy tank moving in, alongside them, were something that looked like an armored personnel carrier. Several dozen of them, and they were firing off laser weapons. Blistering fire started appearing around the tank, and he started banging on the commander's hatch.

"Move towards those trenches," and in a louder voice, "Take defensive positions."

He activated his call beacon and his two magna guards began making their way towards him. The tank drove by the trench and he jumped into the trenches. Raising his blaster cannons, and looking around he saw nothing but droids and resumed a relaxed state. Artillery rounds began raining down on them, and the tank he was just on exploded as one struck it showering them with shrapnel. Shaking it off he leveled his arm at a target he saw ahead of him.

It was a human soldier, rushing his position. At the end of his rifle was a bayonet and behind him were hundreds of his comrades. In front of them rushed tanks and armored personnel carriers. He looked around and saw an approaching tank, and on top of it a pintle mounted double barreled weapon was turned to be pointed at him. He hit the dirt as several shells impacted the rest of the trench around him.

A group of battle droids were pulped by its fire. A pair of rocket launcher armed battle droids rushed forward. They discharged their weapons into the tanks underside as it drove over the trench, destroying it and themselves. He smiled and popped up, and began firing at the encroaching soldiers.

"Where are Super Battle Droids when I need them." Fredrick said, reflecting on the battle droids surrounding him, who were too firing at the charging soldiers. "Hand me a thermal detonator." He said gesturing at a battle droid.

The droid passed the grenade to him and he took it, curling it in his one free hand. Priming the grenade he prepared to throw it into the guardsmen. He clicked the button and hurled the grenade into the group of soldiers and turned away as it exploded. Fredrick started firing his arm mounted cannon into the soldiers. The battle droids around him followed his lead firing into the charging group of soldiers, ignoring the incoming fire. He ducked as a blast from a tank destroyed part of the trench he was taking cover in.

"For the Emperor!"

Then a soldier jumped into the trench beside him, and several others besides the droids. One stuck a battle droid with a bayonet, his blade bouncing off its metal chest. The soldier then discharged his weapon into the droid's upper left chest taking off the arm at the shoulder. Fredrick punched him in the face his metal fist breaking the soldier's jawbone and splattering his body with gore. He placed his cannon under the soldier's chin and fired, blasting the head to pieces.

"Get more droids into these trenches, I want as many as possible into here." He shouted into the comm-link.

The droids and soldiers fought in close combat. The soldiers holding an advantage over the battle droids in close combat and started clearing the trench. One soldier with a wide bore weapon turned to face a super battle droid and fired into its chest. It fell over, the vast majority of its chest molten. He ripped another soldier off a battle droid and slammed him into the ground, the exoskeleton vastly increasing his strength. Using his other arm he shot the soldier in the back, putting a cauterized hole in his chest.

Kicking the corpse aside, Fredrick raised his arm mounted cannon and fired into another of the soldiers, who were now turning their attention to him. The one with the heat cannon was coming at him from the opposite side of the trench. He turned and fired his cannon into the charging soldier, the rapid fire blaster filling the air with energy. Hitting the soldier in the chest, he watched as the man stumbled back, dropping his weapon and fell over.

"That is a powerful weapon of yours heretic."

Looking up Fredrick saw her; a tall, dark skinned woman, her face covered in a shadow by her hat, which marked her out from the rest of the soldiers as important. Jumping down into the trench to avoid the firestorm around them, she leveled her pistol at him. Fredrick raised his blaster cannon and she fired three shots into the upper armor of his suit, explosions rippling across the armor plate. Smoke blocking his sight. He stuck his left arm out catching only air and fired off a burst from his cannon.

He waved away the smoke and examined his armor, it had only suffered superficial damage from the shots. Smiling he scanned the trench for the woman, and found nothing. Suddenly from behind he heard a screech of metal on metal and turned around. She was fighting one of his magna guards, chain sword against electro-staff. Several of the gunships he had called in had arrived, swooping overhead like some type of large flying beetle. They dropped their bombs and shot their rockets into the battleground. Using the opportunity created by the bomb impacts, the magna guard nocked the sword from her hand with a jab from his electro-staff. Backing against the wall she fired several shots from her pistol into the magna guard, putting large holes in its body, but her spread was too wide and several shots missed.

Several soldiers jumped into the trench and Fredrick and the Magna Guard were surrounded. Two pulled out large grenades.

"See these metal boys, these are Krak Grenades, these are for tanks, but I don't think they are that particular. You're going to let our commissar go, and we'll make it short."

Fredrick looked at the Magna Guard, and started sending a signal out from his armor, changing from a converge on my location to a distress signal. Now all he had to do was buy time.

"That isn't going to happen," he said his voice altered by the speakers, coming out deeper and monotone.

He watched several of the guardsmen stiffen, and one of their eyes widened vastly and his gaze was directed upward. Two Super Battle Droids were on either side of the Soldiers, both had large flame throwers attached to their arms. Flanking them was an entire platoon of battle droids, many of whom were occupied with halting any incoming reinforcements.

"Drop those grenades, slowly you are vastly outnumbered here, and out gunned."

The soldier who seemed to be in command of this detachment stared at the eye piece on Fredrick's armor, and he glared at him. "Frag em' and run, frak the commissar."

"I always knew you'd turn traitor sergeant, and the rest of you, I hope these daemons of metal tear you apart!" She shouted after them Fredrick jumped out the trench as the Krak grenades exploded. The soldiers were running now, back to their tanks and APCs which were now in full retreat. They simply were unable to match the sheer numbers of droids that were constantly flowing in.

"Well, commissar it appears that your men abandoned you and they are retreating. I offer you one chance to surrender any information about the planet's defenses."

The commissar looked at him, and Fredrick saw the look of defiance in her eyes. She spat at him, and struggled against the remains of the Magna Guard, who was missing the bottom portion of its body, blown off by the Krak grenade. The other grenade was still at the bottom of the trench, it had been a dud. Two other Magna Guards had arrived responding to his distress call. One had its Bulldog rocket launcher aimed at the commissar, the other had its electro-staff in hand.

"Get your comrade repaired and bring this woman to my base of operations, interrogate her about the strategies and capacities of our foes. Report your findings to me." Without waiting for a response, Fredrick jumped up and out of the trench. Hitching a ride on a passing Persuader, he watched as many of the droids in the occupied trench lines followed his lead, and many more tanks and other types of droid followed. "

It appears my victory is now all but certain."


	4. Chapter 4: Tribulations

Fredrick was riding the Persuader in pursuit of the fleeing soldiers. They were falling back just as quickly as they arrived, which in the case of the tanks, wasn't very fast.

The Persuader he was riding was equipped with a pair of heavy repeating blasters and concussion missile launchers. Five tanks flanked his, three had shock rifles, two had ion cannons and all were being ridden by droids. Several other formations similar to the one he was a part of were also in pursuit.

All were moving at max speed, rapidly catching up with the tanks, who were comparatively crawling away.

"Ready your concussion missiles strike the tank on the left, the one with the short wide barrel."

The tank made a beeping noise in response which he took as a yes.

Shielding his eye piece from the back blasts he watched as the missiles streaked towards their targets. The heavy armor of the enemy tanks was blown apart on its weaker rear as the Persuaders charged.

Several STAPS shot past, moving at full speed to intercept the retreating defenders.

"Prepare to open fire, I want as many tanks and APCs destroyed as possible, we need to defeat them now, and prevent them from ever regaining the initiative."

The droid tanks were rapidly closing the gap, the tanks soon coming into blaster range.

"Fire into their tracks!"

Several of the tanks rotated their main guns and fired at the pursuing Persuaders. One was struck in the center track and halted, fire coming out of its center line as its engine erupted. Watching as it skidded to a halt, turning to the left as it stopped.

Fredrick looked at the tank directly in front of him, raising his hand as a blast from its cannon flashed across its muzzle and the ground several meters in front of the tank shot upwards.

"Take that one out, sooner or later it will score a direct hit."

The Persuader turned sharply to the left as the tank in front of them halted and they shot passed it. Fredrick leaped off the Persuader as it dodged the tank, and turned to face it. The turret was rotating to fire on one of the pursuing tanks, but its hull mounted weapon were turned to face him.

The bark of two heavy bolters churned the ground around him, and Fredrick did the only thing he could, he charged the tank. Its sponson mounted weapons could not hit targets that got too close to the front, so all he had to worry about there was the large laser cannon on its front.

He tucked and rolled as it fired, the shot missing him and he grabbed onto the gun.

"Get off my tank heretic!"

Looking up he saw a soldier poking his upper body out of the tank, and grabbing a type of slug thrower and aiming it at him.

"Eat heavy stubber!"

The gun opened fire on Fredrick and he raised his laser cannon, aiming for the soldier. The stubber bounced off his armor and Fredrick found it to be a minor annoyance but it did throw off his aim, so he resorted to firing in one long burst.

The rain of stub rounds halted and Fredrick looked up, the soldier was slumped into the hatch, multiple blasts perforating his body.

"That should do it," he remarked to himself and he climbed up the tank swinging over the laser cannon and onto the top of the hull.

He kicked the commander back down the hatch and noticing he couldn't fit down the hatch due to his bulk he started firing his dual laser cannons down it, hitting the gunner and loader of the main gun.

"This is commander Fredrick of the CIS, surrender now and you will be treated well."

The remaining three crew looked up at the power armored commander of the invasion standing over their tank and they raised their hands.

"I'll take that as a yes."

An explosion rocked the tank sending Fredrick stumbling off the tank and flinging the crew members into the side of the tank.

The tanks had turned around and were engaging his pursuing force, and several more had emerged from positions off to the side of them. It was a carefully staged ambush. Several of the tanks moved to block off an escape.

"Well this is unexpected." Fredrick remarked, as his force was surrounded by tanks and infantry carriers. The AATs hadn't arrived yet and that made the fight significantly harder as he was lacking the firepower to fight the tanks on equal terms.

A Persuader exploded into fire as one of tanks fired it main gun.

Activating the comm-link Fredrick said "We need reinforcements, Carolus can you bring in some of our air force to this area, I need the support."

He ducked behind the tank as an explosion shock the ground around him. Several shouts issued forth as several of the infantry carriers disgorged their troops. One of the soldiers was wearing a substantially heavier suit of armor then the norm, and was engaging the surrounding dismounted droids with their small arms and his uniform marked him out as an officer.

One of the soldiers was locked in close combat with a Super Battle Droid, they were grappling and he slammed his armored force into the droids upper body, right below its photoreceptor and its stumbled and returned the blow, hitting him the face and dropping the soldier.

Looming over the soldier it raised its laser cannon, the Super Battle Droid was about to fire when one of the others shot the droid with one of the heat cannons, melting through its chest plate and leaving the edges bordering on molten.

A voice came in on the comm-link and what that dull monotone voice said made Fredrick's blood go cold. "Sir, we might not be the only ones trying to take over this planet. During my interrogation of the commissar, I discovered that this world was in the process of being evacuated when we arrived. Some sort of race is headed this way."

"What exactly do you mean?" Asked Fredrick, incredulousness in his voice.

Static cut across his comm-link and he shook his head inside the armor, they were jamming him.

He poked out from behind the tank and fired off a burst off laser fire, before ducking back behind the tank. Poking out again he saw the droids falling back towards him, the Persuaders were taking heavy fire from the enemy tanks, and only the ones fitted with ion cannons or concussion missiles were able to return effective fire.

One of the tanks was charging him, its cannon turned away and firing at one of his Persuaders.

He ran around putting the hull of the tank he was sheltering behind between them, and firing at some of the infantry with his laser cannon, its high intensity shots killing several of the rushing soldiers.

Two missiles shot past the tank he was sheltering by and an explosion launched him several feet off to his left. Fredrick was launched unto the ground and he went skidding for a brief period of time before he stopped, hitting a shell crater left by one of the assault tanks guns.

"What the hell is that?" a voice asked from next to him.

Looking up Fredrick saw a pair of soldiers staring at him, one with one of the heat cannons aimed right at him, and despite the thick Cortosis plating which had withstood lightsaber blows in the past and was known for its energy dissipating properties he was unsure of how it would fare against that heat cannon.

Instead he whispered a command to it, ordering the shutdown of his primary eye sensors and activated a pair of extremely small ones which were off the sides of the primary one. He watched as the turned their attention away from what they must have thought was a dead droid and continued fighting.

He smiled to himself and raised his laser cannon and shot the soldier with the heat cannon in the helmet blasting off half his face. The other turned his gun towards Fredrick and started firing at him, his las rounds absorbed harmlessly on the Cortosis plating.

He raised his laser cannon and fired a pair of rounds into the soldier's head, whipping his head back and dropping the man back onto the ground.

A set of explosions ripped the ground around him, and he saw several soldiers ducking back down into a shell crater. They popped back up and began firing their lasers at him.

"Where are my reinforcements?" he shouted into the comm-link.

"Commander Fredrick," a dull monotone voice responded, "they are but five minutes out, twenty AATs, twelve PACs and four HMPs."

Fredrick smiled despite himself, that was over a thousand droids heading in his direction. His position was soon to be swarming with battle droids and the soldiers were none the wiser.

A blast from a tank's cannon destroyed a group of battle droids twenty meters away from him, and one of the large laser cannons he often saw mounted on the fronts on the tank fired into one of the Persuaders piercing its light armor and detonating its concussion missile racks, the resulting explosion sending a shard of its side armor into the ground next to Fredrick.

A pair of STAPS fired their light laser cannons into a charging armored personnel carrier, which crushed one beneath its bulk before the other got enough sense to dart out of the way. He hated how stupid Battle Droids could be sometimes, thankfully the Super version was significantly more intelligent, he thought watching several spilt up to avoid fire from a tank with dual mounted autocannons.

A group of battle droids was forming around him, as he held his ground against the overwhelming firepower of the planet's defenders. Rockets started to impact around them, one of them landing in close proximity to one of his tanks, shattering its hull plating.

Using his free hand he picked up an odd grenade from the ground, it was just like the one the soldier had threatened him earlier with, but he recalled it being anti-tank. He pulled a pin on it and threw it at one of the infantry carriers, the blast obscuring his sight of the vehicle momentarily and when the dust cleared he saw a large hole on the front of it, where the driver's hatch had been.

Fredrick and his droids were being pushed into a smaller and smaller area by the pressure of the armored assault and Fredrick knew that if those reinforcements were late there'd be nothing to reinforce. A flamethrower Super battle droid was covering a squad of soldiers with flames and their screams filled the battlefield. It cut the flow of its flamethrower and Fredrick watched them collapse onto the ground writhing in agony. Several laser bolt slammed into the droid, breaking its armored plating and igniting the fuel of its flamethrower, splashing several droids around it in fire.

A pair of flamethrowers erupted next to him as a pair of flamer B2s opened fire into the advancing forces, and as the fires swept up all around them in burning incinerator fuel. Their screams joined the chorus of the dying around the faltering droids, who did all their programming gave them, but their efforts only availed them a few seconds as the soldiers closed in on them. Several of them had deployed missile launchers and some type of large slug thrower.

"Sir," a voice sounded over the comm-link, "the reinforcements should be arriving in thirty seconds. The infantry in two minutes."

That dull monotone voice was a source of relief to the embattled commander, he only had to hold out for a few more moments before help arrived in the form of Armored Assault Tanks, Destroyer Droids, battle droids and gunships.

A pair of missiles shot down from the sky, smashing straight into one of the tanks. He saw a stream of laser fire stream down onto the enemy force and several of his AATs crested a hill two hundred some odd meters away, and began firing at the tanks, send their armor piercing shells into the sides of the slab sided brute force killing machines.

"Send me a transport, I have work to do." He said into the comm channel and one of the gunships swooped down over him discharging its Super Battle Droid complement and gripping him with one of the many sets of claws it used to hold the droids.

"I have critical work to do."


	5. Chapter Five: New Engines of War

The gunship had brought Fredrick back to main hub of the invasion. Several droids maneuver away as it lands. Two of his Magna guard walked towards him slowly, where the other members of his guard were, he knew not.

He had some revisions to make to several of the designs currently in service in his inventory, many of which he had found extremely lacking. Intelligence reports had rumors of a group of massive tanks smashing their way through his defenses and orbital and aerial assets had also observed tanks of large size being sighted alongside their more numerous smaller kin. Though according to them, there was only one, not a squadron.

"Bring me to the Tactical Droid B7782."

The two Magna Guards turned around and took him towards a moderately sized round building constructed of Ferrocrete and with several antennae sticking out of its roof. A pair of durasteel doors barred their way, but opened when he strode up.

A pair of Battle Droids manning two large repeating blasters turned their heavy weapons towards him, but they paused and resumed their original aim points upon recognizing the Commander.

"B7782, I would like a report on the enemy weapons and capacities, and most importantly their tactics across the front."

The droid turned, and the attendant commander OOM series turned to face him as well. It responded in a dull monotone voice, " We have a minor numerical superiority to them, but they appear to have a vast number of different types of weapons to call upon, from slug throwers to energy weapons which eclipse similar sized weapons in our own inventory, however we have determined that the greatest danger to our forces is poised by the following weapons, what you call the heat cannons, which we have identified by several defectors as Melta weapons, the Las-cannon which is a potent anti-vehicle weapon, the heavy bolter which you probably have encountered a large caliber anti-infantry weapon that fires explosive weapons. Their tanks and armored personnel carriers are formidable and heavily armed and armored, however our AAT is a match for their primary variant, except the ones fitted with the long guns and plasma cannons."

"I see and what can we do to undermine these advantages?"

"Several MTTs are being modified into heavy battle tanks, the Hailfires are an effective counter to all their armored vehicles we have so far encountered, but I would suggest deploying the HAGs and Homing Spider droids."

"And what do you make of the reports of some kind of super tank in the enemy's deployment?"

"I consider it to highly possible, something destroyed those positions with immense firepower, and the only records we found were salvaged from a few battle droids showing a massive set of tracks smashing through a wall in front them, before it crushed them."

"That is distressing news, so what are doing about it?"

"The MTTs I mentioned are being massively up gunned, I ordered the installation of a quad light turbolaser on their front and six point defense lasers installed three to each side. A particle shield is being added, but in order for this to happen we sacrificed their troop transport capabilities."

"That sounds formidable. How goes production of new droids from the foundries?"

"We only have low rate construction due to the unfinished state of most of the foundries and the mining operations only just starting, however I assure you in a few months' time we'll be at full production levels, and we'll be able to crush the defenders of this world and move onwards to greater conquests."

"Excellent, as you were."

Fredrick turned to leave, satisfied that as far as logistics went B7782 was more than up for the task, as it was one of his specialties, as Fredrick had ordered him programmed for logistical skill and problem assessment.

Turning to observe the land around him, he noticed the how much this area had changed since planet fall, three months ago, what had once been a large open field was now a semi industrial area, with small scale droid factories dotting the area, all of which he noted could be disassembled rapidly, at least as far as deconstruction went, and have them incorporated with the planet's industrial framework.

Around Fredrick was a buzz of activity with droids working to build him a bastion to fall back on, should he need it.

"Sir," said one of the Magna Guards, " I suggest that you read the intellegence reports from the interogations of the commissar."

"Where are they?"

The droid pointed at another command bunker, this one marked with the logo of the CIS on the doors and had several battle droids manning repeating blasters stationed inside smaller bunkers around it.

"Excellent, I'll look over them."

Fredrick walked into the bunker and sat down at a computer terminal and accessed the file, a video opened he watched the interrogation.

In walked one of the Magna Guards flanked by two Super Battle droids. The commissar was sitting on a Dura steel chair bolted to the floor with her arms and legs bound to the chair with energy cuffs.

She looked at him, and her eyes were filled with loathing. She spat at his feet and straightened herself in the chair. Her sword and pistol had been taken for analysis and while the results had yet to come in, he knew that they were potent weapons.

"Commissar you are going to tell me who I am fighting, what your assets are and how any threats that might come into the system while I am here."

She stared at him incredulous, her eyes almost seemed to be asking how he didn't know what he was fighting.

"You are fighting the Imperial Guard, the planet's PDF and the god-emperor himself."

He was taken aback, god emperor, Imperial Guard, who were these people?

"Where am I?"

"You're on Kursk III, how do you not know this"

He stared at her through the red eye piece of his armor and glared, she was insulting him.

"How many are you?"

She remained silent, and he saw her eyes shift, looking past him not at him. Turning to one of his Magna guards he said, "Get the information I want, I have pressing matters to attend to."

Turning away from the cell, allowed his bodyguard to take lead of information gathering, if she co-operated than it would be quick and painless, if not he mused, it would take a longer more painful time.

Pausing outside one of the factories Fredrick turned to face it, he could see droids laboring inside it to produce the production line so a steady supply of reinforcements could be made and once that started he could bring the real hammer down upon the planet's defenders.

As his flagship the Star Hammer was modified with all the equipment to start up production of tanks and all kinds of battle droids, it had several computers dedicated to storing the schematics for the droids with several redundant systems in case of destruction by enemy fire. Overall he had not only one of the most powerful ships in the Confederate navy at his command, he had what amounted to, the ability to produce any type of replacement necessary to continue a prolonged campaign away from reinforcements, by supplying his own. On board the Star Hammer were also ship designs for most types of capital ship in the navy along with fighters and bombers and other smaller ships. Soon he would have his own Confederate navy.

A voice pulled him out of his fantasies and he turned to face B7782, the tactical droid staring at him.

"Commander Fredrick, we have received word that the enemy is withdrawing from our advance and concentrating around the capital city on this planet, given time we expect them to be aided by off world forces, due to them building large defensive lines and constructing fortifications around the city."

"So they are fortifying themselves around their heart, however due to these reports I think that we do not have sufficient numbers to mount an offensive, I speculate that we'll need an additional one hundred thousand droids to make the assault, which will delay it by two months and three days, once production starts."

"Excellent news, and what models are currently being produced by our factories?"

"Currently we are producing Super Battle Droids, Battle Droids and the OOM series, and a low rate production of the AAT. By next month we'll have Dwarf spider droids, Persuaders and Hailfire tanks."

Fredrick was surprised by how fast they were setting up an industrial base, he knew that his ship had the capability to rapidly create a manufacturing base but even this surprised him. It had been only a few months on the planet's surface yet already he had growing industrial might.

He walked over to the factory that was being used to convert the MTTs for assault purposes. Several ships were bringing down additional reinforcements and Fredrick watched the massive engines being readied for the final breakthrough.

A group of battle droids of varying types were marching out the various entrances, and he watched a large door open and an AAT move out of the factory, its armor was freshly painted with camouflage for the fields of the Kursk III. The fields and rolling hills of the planet were perfect for his armies long range cannons and as he prepared for a long final struggle, Fredrick couldn't help shake a sense of something worse over the horizon, something was edging in on his thoughts, something that promised some sort of unimaginable menace.

Shaking himself he continued observing what fruits the Star Hammer's modifications with every type of droid that he could possibly he need to take action against whatever threat loomed ahead. He had schematics for flamethrower super battle droids if bunkers need to be cleared, rocket launcher battle droids to destroy tanks, Magna Guards to lead forces of droids on the battle field and to fight off some of the better groups of soldiers who had been cropping up as of late, engaging in fast strikes around their flanks using Chimeras to quickly move around. They had destroyed several supply columns and some groups of droids were running low on ammunition and power.

He saw a modified PAC carrying eight deactivated turret droids to a storage area. They were going to be used to defend supply depots further up the front. He saw a OOM commander droid leading a large group of battle droids and super battle droids towards another PAC, these units were factory fresh and painted in camouflage for a battle along the defenses of the planet's capital.

Resistance was still strong on two other continents and a third was untouched by his armies. Right now his forces were concentrated on this one, pushing back much of the Imperial forces.

Fredrick started walking towards a communications hub when sirens started shrieking. Looking up he saw nothing, and sprinted towards it. The sounds of missiles launching and laser cannons firing at the planes who were incoming.

He didn't make it. A bomb landed in front of him, blasting the bunker's front and sending him flying several meters and into a wall, one of his legs impacted several second later. He started screaming, the vocalaizer in his armor amplifying his voice and he collapsed into the wall.

The sounds of the air raid grew quieter and the visual displays in front of him grew fainter as he slipped into shock.

A red light on his suit was flashing, he stared at it, his vision fading fast.

The bombing raid halted a few minutes later and the tactical droid B7782 walked out the doors of his bunker, four OOM commander variants following him. He saw two Magna Guards carrying what looked like a super battle droid with a third carrying what looked like its leg.

It took him a moment to compute, but when it did he realized that was the commander, one of the bombs had struck close and he was bleeding out.

"Make a call for the surgical droid." One of the OOM commander droids said.

He considered it, Fredrick's tactics while they worked had resulted in several sectors lacking replacements but one of the other droids sent a call before he could give a counter order.

"I will assume command of the ground forces while Commander Fredrick is recovering from his injuries. Deploy an infantry strike force to probe their defenses I have a theory to test while the commander recovers."


	6. Chapter 6: War on all fronts

B7782 watched as the surgical droid labored over the commander, three of the six Magna Guards stood guard over his body, the other three were leading a covert raid into enemy territory.

It had been three days since the air raid and Fredrick's condition had stabilized, he would reawaken in a few hours but due to the major loss of blood, he would be unable to command for an estimated three more days as he adjusted to his prosthetic.

B7782 left the medical area and returned to the main part of the command bunker, pausing over a vid screen and studying it, on it he saw the last report of the recon team. They had sent a video of the enemy defenses and were trying to isolate an officer for interrogation.

The Imperial defenses around the capital had strengthened in the lull between major battles. A few weeks ago one minor battle had caused the loss of twenty seven AAT and several hundred droids. The enemy had lost two hundred and thirty seven PDF and seventy four Imperial guardsmen in that engagement along with eighteen Chimeras and four Sentinels.

He had read the report of the officer in charge a OOM commander and cursed their inability to respond quickly to unexpected circumstances like ambushes. This failing had been exploited very much this month and they had proven quiet effective at damaging the supply groups of his major battle groups.

However one major concern ruled over all of them, they were running out of droids, All of the Munificent frigates had emptied their droid capacity and one of the Lurcehulks had deployed 150,600 of its 300,000 capacity. Compounding this problem was that he had between five and seven days until a naval patrol arrived with an estimated strength of 2 cruisers and three squadrons of escort class ships.

The initial engagement over the planet he had learned was very much a pushover because of the lack of any real warships aside from a pair that had been loitering above the planet due to their respective squadrons being destroyed in battle with a species called Tyranids. The other ships were merely armed freighters who had happened to be in orbit using the docks to get some supplies and bring in some cargo.

The two Guard regiments he had learned, were not supposed to be here but due to complications in their destination, mainly the planet having its surface turned to molten slag had caused them to end up on Kursk III.

Focusing back on the video feed, he saw the rows of bunkers and trenches built around the capital and dug in positions for tanks and much further back artillery posts. Most of the line resembled this and the only places that were not similarly defended were impassible even for his tanks, but not his walkers.

"Send a transmission to Captain Carolus."

A few seconds later Captain Carolus appeared on a hologram.

"Yes B7782, how goes the ground campaign?"

"I require orbital support, specifically bombardment on these positions, and an additional three hundred AATs and thirty thousand battle droids within one week at the forward staging areas."

"So we are finally go for the big push against the Imperials, I hope that your offensive goes well, though one thing, this campaign is using up a large amount of our garrisons aboard the majority of our fleet, and if the enemy naval taskforce arrives many of our frigates will be vulnerable to boarding actions."

"If we make a breakthrough before they arrive, I can send those troops back to where they are needed to protect your warships."

Carolus nodded and the link closed.

The Tactical droid turned away from the monitor and walked over to the holo-display and hit a few commands into the device and a trio of holograms appeared. One was of OOM-14 one of the specially modified and programed OOM commander variants, the other two were regular OOM series command droids in command of the task forces on his flanks.

"OOM-14 tell me how many droids are under your command?"

"I have currently twelve thousand, six hundred and fifty six B1 battle droids under my command five thousand six hundred and twenty seven B2 super battle droids, eight hundred destroyer droids, along with nine hundred and eighty three OOM series droids serving as low level commanders, pilots and engineers. For armor I have three hundred and fifty three Armored Assault Tanks, along with sixty three MTT, six hundred forty five Persuaders and two hundred Hailfire droids."

B7782 considered this, that was a substantial force, alongside the smaller groups of droids and tanks commanded by the two other OOM series droids, but he considering previous attacks on the enemy all of which were extremely costly, resulting in many of the OOM droids being programmed into engineers whose role was to recover salvageable droids to be repaired and sent back into combat, he would need the extra droids from orbital reserves.

Aerial assets were also to be considered and while the HMPs were devastating to the enemy's ground forces they were being subjected to constant requests and couldn't be everywhere at once, making defense significantly harder, expect in fortified areas of which only two existed due to scans of the planet identifying them as rich in the materials used to make durasteel.

Holding these sites would be essential to winning the war for this planet, and every day, at his command turret droids and battle droids from the factories was being sent to these points and the PACs returned with their cargo bays full of the raw materials for durasteel.

"I authorize you to acquire HAGs from the primary reserve, and when the orbital reinforcements arrive in your combat zones you are too launch an offensive at their capital. Orbital support will be accessible to you along with the bulk of our fighters in order to achieve air superiority."

"I will await their arrival."

B7782 closed the link and considered his options for striking at the intensely fortified Imperial planetary capital. For starters his forces were stretched across the continent fighting to gain and hold territory and only on this one had they made significant headway, and that was by Commander Fredrick's decision to destroy their central leadership before any other target.

Their main problem remained, what do we do if their naval assets arrive in system and they the naval battle, not only would the majority of their reinforcements be cut off, but the vast majority of their air power, along with the enemy being able to call in orbital bombardments on their positions at any time.

The outcome of that engagement when it came, would decide if they won or lost this war.

Several hours later a hologram came online in the command bunker and B7782 turned to face it. Three of the Magna Guards stood at attention facing him.

"We have captured a ranking Imperial Officer, he has divulged information on enemy capacities and we have learned of a new type of enemy tank, it is called a BaneBlade, extremely capable and while heavy extremely outclasses our AATs, from analysis of his testimony it will require the fire power of a medium turbo laser to destroy."

B7782 was shocked at this. He had analyzed holovid footage of a tank of massive size smashing into a captured fortification and destroying its garrison.

The procurement of these new Assault Transports would allow them to deal with it though, he was certain.

"Thank you for confirmation on this threat, I will dispatch appropriate forces to deal with it when we assault the primary target. In addition I have a new assignment for you, Commander Fredrick will be fully operational in two stellar cycles, by that time I want you to either confirm if an Imperial Navy detachment will arrive to answer the distress call or if it will be delayed."

"Understood, we shall interrogate the officer again, and if he lacks the information, we will procure a better subject."

Closing the hologram, B7782 activated a holographic map of the area surrounding the capital. It was impressive how strong the fortifications had become, the massive fortresses ready to repel any assault, countless bunkers and buried tanks dotted the landscape and anti-aircraft guns bristled.

Supply lines were being set up to feed this offensive and within a week, it would start, the downfall of this bastion and the mopping up of the decapitated resistance.

Already three battleships had maneuvered into position to fire a devastating orbital barrage into the enemy defenses.

A holotransmission interrupted him, the alert was flashing red, and soon afterwards klaxons began blaring.

B7782 opened it and a very nervous looking Captain Carolus appeared.

"The enemy has appeared in system! They are gathering themselves up after a rather disjointed hyperspace jump but will arrive shortly, I'm sorry but those troops you requested cannot be sent down. They have brought a pair of capital ships and twelve smaller vessels. Air support is being withdrawn to the orbital battle."

"So I will be deprived of air support until the conclusion of this engagement?"

"We do not require the HMPs but lander traffic has been suspended and so has fighter and bomber groups."

"Acknowledged."

"Thank you for being so understanding, now if you'll excuse me, I have to win orbit again."

The droid nodded and opening a view port he watched all the vulture droids taking off and heading to the upper atmosphere where they joined their carrier and only the HMPs remained stationed at the air field.

He left the command bunker and headed over to a large signal transmitter. Opening a panel he put a few commands and a screen flared to life, on it were the words "Activate the B3 units?"

He pressed the confirm button.

Commander Fredrick had ordered and received one hundred and fifty B3 units and stations fifty of them on each Battleship as an emergency anti-boarding and if necessary elite shock trooper cadre.

"Now commander let us see if your idea was a good one."

Meanwhile in orbit Captain Carolus was pacing back and forth on the bridge of his battleship, The Secession and staring at the fleet arrayed in front of him.

It was regrouping due to an extremely disorganized hyperspace jump, or so he thought and was preparing to engage his forces.

The Star Hammer the Flagship of the fleet was readying itself for heavy bombardment and already the majority of its fighters were deployed. Tri-fighters and Vulture droids huddled over the battleship like a swarm of insects.

He too had deployed his fighter complement and while they had a substantial screen against enemy fighter attacks, he knew that this fleet in all likelihood had a similarly formidable strikecraft capability.

Munificents had taken their positions on the flanks of the battleships and their prow cannons, massive turbo lasers were aimed at their larger counterparts across the void of space.

Two massive ships dominated the enemy fleet, each was at least five kilometers long and about one kilometer wide.

"Launch a scan of the vessel, I want as much information on it as possible. These are our primary targets have our frigates destroy the smaller vessels."

"Sir three of those smaller vessels are larger than the rest and all are equipped with what resemble the prow cannons on our Munificents. Also all of their vessels are larger than ours, and I would say that only our battleships are capable of fighting them head on."

"I see, and do our scanners detect any strikecraft?"

"There are several small craft around the Imperial cruisers but other than that none."

"Send a transmission to Commander Fredrick, I want him notified that his ship will be engaging the enemy."

"Yes sir."

Battle droids were milling around the bridge and in front of them a pair of Super Battle Droids stood guard against boarding action.

Carolus pressed a button on the ships intercom and said "Battle stations, everyone, I repeat report to your battle stations."

"Raise deflector shields on our frontal arc and divert power to our forward facing weapons."

Carolus heard the hypermatter reactor kick into gear and from his captain's chair watched the enemy ships form into a battle group, the small vessels forming into squadrons, the larger two leading them forward.

"To all gunners aboard the ship, fire upon your targets once they reach your gun's range."

"Sir," a droid said, "We are being hailed by the Star Hammer."

"Put it up on screen."

A viewing screen showing the droid in charge of the Star Hammer's bridge appeared, it was a tactical droid, one of the two who were present in the fleet. This one specialized in naval combat, and in Fredrick's absence commanded the battleship.

"This is HK-217, it said in a deep, voice, "The enemy are from my observations, heavily armed and armored, but in comparison to our frigates slow. We should engage them in a running battle and strike from multiple directions. My ship is equipped with Thermal shielding and will be engaging their larger vessels in direct combat, I suggest you and Captain Roidic follow suit."

"Thank you but what abou the squadrons of smaller vessels?"

"Our frigates will engage them at long range and pick apart the squadrons with their prow turbo lasers. That is my stratagem."

Carolus was surprised by the droid's sudden outpouring of information about the enemy.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, but I think that we should deploy our fighters to engage their capital ships and act as a screen against enemy fighter craft."

"I have taken into consideration how we will deploy our strike craft, we will use them in the role you described with one modification, we need to strike the enemy at their weakest point and destroy their engines and bridges, that will halt their ability to move and communicate. This will destroy their ability to maneuver and fight as a group."

The screen flickered and Carolus saw an explosion on his shields, a large laser cannon blast from long range had hit his ray shields and dissipated, and return fire from his long guns were appearing on the enemy shields.

"From now onwards, we'll communicate through vocals only," and the screen went dark.

Already he could see vulture droids and tri fighters streaking towards the enemy fighter craft at high speed.

Battle had begun.


	7. Chapter 7: Engagements in the Void

Chapter Seven: Engagements in the void.

Captain Carolus watched the enemy fleet move towards them, and his fleet was spreading out, to prevent them from being able to concentrate their fire.

The three battleships had engaged their counterparts and were fighting in relative close combat. The Star Hammer lead the charge, its thermal shields, immensely powerful deflector shields were taking a viscous pounding and returning fire with its quad turbo lasers and heavy guns. Macro cannon fire and lances scored its shields but failed to penetrate.

"Concentrate fire on the dorsal ridge of the ship, I want all droids in storage to be activated and prepared to fend off boarding actions!"

A massive barrage of quad turbo laser fire struck the void shields of the enemy Lunar class cruiser. Carolus remember what he had read from a enemy officer who had defected, that the enemy's ships had a very powerful type of shielding and while fighters and slow moving projectiles could penetrate it, it would resist the firepower of his ships for a long time while they battered each other to pieces.

What he wished they had were the massive ion cannons mounted on the Subjugator class heavy cruisers, those would allow him to knock out the shields of every single vessel in their battle group and destroy their exposed hulls.

"Have our fighters target the enemy bridge, the sooner we remove the ship's ability to command, the sooner we will defeat it and destroy a large chunk of their firepower."

"Sir we are receiving a transmission from the Star Hammer," a battle shouted from the communications relay.

"I accept it."

A the monotone voice of HK- 247 sounded in the bridge.

"My thermal shields are holding but the enemy is concentrating fire on my battleship. Yours is therefore open to engage the weaker sections of their cruisers with your heavy guns. Their escort craft will engage us should they destroy our frigates, we need to eliminate that threat so the heavy prow cannons can be brought to bare…"

The sound of a large crash and explosion resounded throughout the bridge.

"I have to cut you off HK but we are being boarded by the enemy. Internal scans show that we have a three temporary penetrations of our shields in areas where we diverted power from, and roughly one hundred soldiers are inside our ship."

The link had closed and Carolus watched his ship edging closer to the Lunar class and tilted it so that every gun on the top of his vessel could aim at the enemy.

"All power is to be diverted to fire and shielding, the engines are to be powered only when necessary."

Meanwhile on the left arm of the Lurcehulk a pair of OOM battle droids were leading a group of droids to counter engage the boarding party.

They reached the end of a corridor and made a sharp turn.

In front of them were twenty of the soldiers at disabling a bank of escape pods. Three were wielding the weapons designated Melta guns and were systematically blasting apart the launch controls to them as they went.

Three of them turned around to face the droids appearing to be the ones who were supposed to be watching for them.

"We got company here!" One of them shouted and the rest started moving to take cover.

"Open fire!" The OOM battle droid in charge of the group shouted.

The six super battle droids started firing their Tri-shot weapons at the enemy. The laser shotguns took the two leading Armsmen in the chest and sent them sprawling.

"Kill the big ones first!"

The Battle droids had joined their own fire to that of their larger counterparts killing a few more of the soldiers.

Than a return volley from the armmen disabled several battle droids. Their Lasguns scoring hits easily at this range.

A thermal detonator was tossed down the corridor and several of the droids started backing up. It exploded and the screams of some of the armsmen registered on the droids audio sensors. Than something else as well, the roar of an engine starting up.

"Fight you cowards, we need to make sure nothing can escape this vessel."

The clank of metal feet on durasteel had also joined the cacophony of the skirmish. They had reinforcements approaching from both sides and soon the boarders would be caught in a metal pincer.

Than a chainsword cut through the chest plate of the OOM battle droid and it collapsed.

A super battle droid loomed over the sergeant and fired its blaster, which was discharged ineffectually into the carapace armor chest plate of the sergeant at arms.

He slashed the Super battle droid through the midsection below the main chest armor. It toppled onto him and he pushed it off.

The sound of whatever these foul machines were approaching him, was now his chief concern. This ship was probably filled with them.

Cutting down one of the smaller machines with his chain sword and failed to hear the sound of something rolling, until they were around the edge of the hallway. The Armsmen were taking cover as best they could in the corridor putting pieces of durasteel between them and the oncoming droids.

Six large bronze colored wheels came rolling down the corridor each of them stopping in formation.

At the other end sixteen of the large sliver colored ones appeared. These lowered their blaster arms and began firing.

They were trapped between the two forces. Behind each of the two groups at least forty of the of the regular droids appeared. The large bronze balls deployed standing nearly the height a grown man, and a shield appeared around them and they started firing. Raising his chain sword and las pistol he fired at the droid.

They glanced harmlessly off the shield and they returned fire, bursts of laser fire filling the air. An explosion behind him and cut short scream told him that they were going to die here. Desperately he swung his chain sword into the shield. Screams of pain came from his soldiers as the droids' shots found their marks.

It bounced off harmlessly and he fired struck at it again. Nothing he did could harm these droids.

"Use the Meltas on these."

Turning around he realized that only three armsmen were still standing the rest lay on the floor, in pieces or sporting large holes in their chest. All of the men carrying melta guns were dead and the large sliver ones were kicking the meltas into the mass of smaller droids who were picking them up and carrying them away.

One of the larger sliver droids walked over to him and raised a large laser cannon.

It spoke in a deep monotone angry sounding voice.

"Surrender now."

The rest raised their weapons.

He considered his options, he had two.

He could give into the thing's demands and be taken into captivity. Second he could attempt to kill it and take down as many as he could before they felled him.

"Drop your weapons, you have fifteen seconds to comply."

Raising his Las pistol he aimed it at the droid.

"Lower your weapon you have ten seconds to comply."

As he was about to pull the trigger, the droid fired.

Its large laser cannon sent his body sprawling and it bounced off the shields of the droidekas his head had been disinter grated and the stump of his neck was smoking.

"Neutralize them." It said.

A burst of laser fire killed the remaining armsmen whose lasguns once again were ineffective against the shields of a destroyer droid.

The B2HA activated a comm's channel and spoke.

"Boarding party has been neutralized, moving to intercept others. Deploy an engineer squad to my location to repair the fallen."

The droids marched out of the corridor and were moving to the next location. Several boarding torpedoes had slammed into the hull launched at close range by one of the cruisers and as the particle shields flickered for one moment under the intense barrage they struck the hull. He had been tasked with eliminating them.

Meanwhile on the bridge Captain Carolus was fighting to keep the battleship from being surrounded. HK-217's plan had left his ship exposed to lure in the two cruisers into positions where they would receive maximum damage from the other ships in the fleet. Several hundred fighters were fighting around the Lurcehulk and while the Vulture Droids and Tri-Fighters vastly outnumbered the enemy craft they could not match them in firepower.

Quad Turbo laser and heavy gun fire smashed into the void shield of the Lunar class cruiser closest to the battleship. Macro cannon shells slammed into shields of the ship and explosions rippled across the shields.

"Sir our shields are being over stressed by this bombardment, we need to change our course and disengage!"

"That is not an option at this point, the trap is being sprung. In a few moments our frigates will began bombarding their cruisers with their heavy turbo lasers and the other two battleships will have decimated their frigate force."

A group of fighters streaked by the viewing screen and Carolus watched the massive ships the Imperium considered fighters being chased by three time their number in Tri-Fighters and at least six times their number in Vulture droids.

A alarm began blaring and explosions could be heard.

"Sir, one of the boarding parties is approaching the bridge. They carry Melta guns and have brought a pair of Heavy Bolters."

"Seal the blast doors!"

The two Super Battle Droids aimed their wrist weapons at the door, and Carolus pulled out his blaster.

"When they blast their way through the door, use your rockets to kill the Guardsmen with the meltas."

They heard the bark of a trio of meltas blasting away at the steel.

"Activate the comm for the door, set it to one way, them to us."

A OOM battle droid moved to carry out the order and shortly after the sound of las gun fire and melta guns filled the speakers.

"Melt a hole through the door, we only have maybe a minute before the clankers arrive."

"Sergeant, I hear something."

"What is it?"

"They're here!"

The sound of destroyer droid blasts and the tramp of Super Battle Droid feet gave away what was coming.

"Neutralize them."

The sound of laser fire filled the comm and Carolus closed it.

"Guard the door, but we have more important things to do now."

Resuming his place in the captain's chair, he pulled a map of their local area. Several of the enemy frigates were engaging in a chase with the Munificents, who being half the size outmaneuvered their slower counter parts. This had the effect of preventing them from using their prow mounted cannons.

Around the three battleships a massive fighter dual was happening . The thousands of Vulture droids were fighting the hundreds of enemy fighter craft. The Tri-fighters which normally were considered superior to their counterparts were forced to gang up on the enemy craft. The size of gunboats these fighters were considerable heavier armed than his and were significantly more durable. But they were still struck down by massed fire.

One of the two cruisers was on its way to deliver another barrage from its broadside and Carolus shouted,

"Concentrate fire on its gun batteries, unload our full weapons output into their broadside."

The battle droids started carrying out the commands and making the adjustments to the instrument panels targeting the gun decks of the ship, and all around them turbo lasers, long guns and heavy guns were turning to engage the enemy guns.

Turrets along the dorsal ridge of the Lunar were turning to engage the Lurcehulk and it was turning to give them a full broadside on the frontal section of the ship.

It was well within effective weapons range and it was moving into a position where the bridge would be in vulnerable to the brunt of the fire from the cruiser.

"Sir," a OOM droid said "all weapons are ready to fire."

"FIRE!"

The cannons all over the battleship erupted in a fire storm. All over the Lunar shields flared and for the first time in over an hour of continues bombardment failed. Bolts of turbo laser fire struck through the first three layers of void shields. The last layer however held firm and Carolus knew that his ship alone would not be capable of smashing threw.

"Reroute all of our bombers into that spot, we need to force an opening in their protection before this vessel is destroyed."

The Lunar returned fire with similar ferocity and another barrage of macro cannon fire and lance strikes smashed into the shields of the Lurcehulk, bright flashes as the shields halted the weapons from impacting the hull. Than nothing.

"Sir our shields have failed!"

Carolus felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. Without those shields, shields requiring a floatilla of Republic star destroyers to bring down, the next bombardment would surely deal either crippling or mortal damage to his battleship.

"Devote full power to fire, we need to pierce those shields and strike their hull."

As the weapons prepared for one last desperate barrage, a hail from the Star Hammer appeared on the screen closest to Carolus. He hit the accept button and a display screen opened.

"Captain Carolus this is HK-217 you have successfully done your duty the enemy cruisers and frigates are pinned between the Star Hammer, Captain Roidic's ship and frigates."

"Excellent but there is one major problem, my shields have been disabled and my ship will not be able to handle the fire power of those cruisers."

Silence answered him at first than HK responded.

"You are not capable of disengaging, your Lucrehulk cannot accelerate fast enough to escape those Cruisers, hold your position and if necessary abandon the vessel."

He nodded and then saw the picture grow fuzzy than disappear.

"Sir they have destroyed our communications relay. We only have short range communications."

Every gun capable of traversing to engage the cruiser started firing. A massive barrage erupted and the turbo laser bolts could be seen striking the shields of the ship. The three shields that had been taken down had yet to come back online and only one void shield remained.

"Concentrate fire upon the gun batteries!"

The stream of fire collapsed onto one point, the blasts all striking in an area twenty meters across.

Than the final shield flickered out and the turbo laser fire struck the hull for the first time, tearing into the thick hull plating. Heavy gun fire hit harder smashing into the armor plating of the Lunar Class Cruiser and several macro cannons suffered disabling damage.

"We have roughly thirty seconds before the next barrage, brace for impact."

The lance turrets fired first, a blast striking near the bridge and destroying a few quad turbo lasers. The others struck the arms of the battleship and blew holes in the armor plating.

"Sir our battleship can only withstand one or possibly two full strength bombardments from the broadside of this ship. Unless our shields come back online we'll be destroyed within a few minutes."

A group of frigates were approaching firing off blasts of laser fire into the hull. The battleship returned fire and the cruiser's macro cannon batteries were taking heavy damage. The crippled battleship was giving the cruiser everything it could.

Than something flickered on the view screen. Looking past the ships that were swarming in to destroy the Lurcehulk, Carolus saw the other cruiser. It was being engaged by the Star Hammer and Captain Roidic's ships. The combined firepower of two battleships and three of the frigates was tearing the ship apart. Blasts of turbo laser fire were streaking past it. The Vulture droid and Tri-Fighter screen was preventing any of the Imperial bombers and fighter craft from striking at the vulnerable sections of the Confederate ships.

Than the Lunar class cruiser engaged with the Star Hammer started listing aimlessly no longer preforming a circling attack against the squadron.

The continued unrelenting bombardment upon the cruiser finally halted its movement slowing it to a halt. It engines had stopped and the glow of the plasma drives faded.

The Macrocannons that had not been destroyed by the fire from the battleship were firing into the hull of the battleship, large holes in the armor plating being punched by the shells and soon afterwards explosions ripped through the hull of the ship. Lance strikes scored the hull in multiple places and soon afterwards a large portion of the right arm of the ship suffered cataclysmic ordinance detonations. It was also suffering power failures throughout the main portion of the ship, with the sole exception of the Core.

A Sword Frigate was on terminal course with the Lurcehulk, having been crippled by the combined firepower of three Munificents and was going to ram the devastated battleship.

"Can we detach the Core?"

"No captain, the clamps were welded together by laser blasts from a pair of enemy Frigates."

A trio of blasts from macrocannons shook the bridge and Carolus glanced at a screen giving the general status of the ship, the right arm had been devastated and was leaking the atmosphere of the battleship into space, the blast doors closing off major sections of the ship as the bombardment intensified, like sharks to a kill, more of the Imperial ships joined in on the vessel in the hopes of destroying it.

An entire bomber wing had been repurposed to bomb the dorsal spine of the Lunar and the damage it suffered varied, in sections already weakened by the battleship's gun their bombs often detonated inside the hull, destroying several power conduits for the Lance batteries. In other places the bombs merely blasted off parts of the armor plating and nothing more.

A Turbo Laser blast from a munificent struck the bridge of the cruiser, vaporizing part of it.

That hit caused the cruiser's armor on its bridge to be severally weakened and a squadron of Tri-fighters used this to their advantage, discharging their entire complement of remaining torpedoes into it releasing a swarm of buzz droids into the bridge of the ship. Several hundred buzz droids were swarming over the surface of the bridge like flies over an open wound, all trying to get in.

Than it suddenly shifted towards the Lurcehulk, falling towards it, while the frigate that was moving to ram the battleship was being devastated by the combined firepower of three frigates was joined on it, their main weapons blasting its sides and rear, but failing to stop it.

Carolus could see the five kilometer long cruiser moving towards the battleship, the crippling damage leaving it no other alternative but to spiral out of control towards the battleship.

"Are our escape pods still functional?"

An OOM battle droid turned to him, and said those damning words, "No sir, the boarding party that cruiser launched destroyed them with their Melta weaponry. The only way off the ship is in a fighter or transport."

Carolus immediately pressed the button to open the blast doors and started running, the two super battle droids coming in behind him to escort him to the hangars.

The sounds of battle echoed down several of the corridors of the ship, and Carolus sprinted past them, avoiding it. Than a voice in front of him caught him off guard.

"Enemy routed moving towards hangar."

A B2-HA flanked by eight super battle droids were running down a corridor towards the hangar.

"Quickly follow them, if the boarders can destroy our transports there goes our only hope of getting off this ship."

The two droids followed their comrades and Carolus stayed a good twenty feet behind them.

The entrance of the hanger open into a fire fight, the surviving members of the boarding party having been hunted down systematically by B2-HA and were now confined to this hangar. The pair of B2 battle droids were firing at them alongside the remainders of the hunting party and several OOM and B1 battle droids were encroaching from behind them.

Carolus watched as several of the soldiers began taking cover behind stacks of supplies and other crates. A pair of rockets from the B2s went flying past them and exploded on the hangar shields. Las gun and plasma gun fire returned fire and a few of the armsmen threw grenades at them.

Carolus ducked behind a support and the blast shook him. He knew that he had at most a minute or so before the cruiser smashed into the ship and he had taken long enough to get from the central core ship to the left arm of the ship.

"Suppressive fire on the enemy, as much as possible!"

He heard the droids shifted to maximum rate of fire to suppress the soldiers, less concerned now about accuracy than the amount of rounds they could put out.

The sound of something massive shifting its weight sounded in the hangar and Carolus looked up and saw a massive droid moving in for the kill. One of the massive B3 Ultra Battle Droids was moving in for the kill, hangar lights shining off its armor plating. Resembling nothing more than a giant Super Battle Droid it loomed over the group of armsmen whose jaw's collectively dropped. Raising its plasma cannon it fired. It's blaster arms stared firing as well in a board sweep to catch any survivors in a blistering hail of fire.

The smell of charred flesh filled Carolous's nose and he turned away to cover his nose.

The B2s began maneuvering around the hangar attempting to find any remaining boarders and the B2-HA turned to Carolus.

"Captain all boarders have been neutralized."

"Excellent work." He replied.

He started walking towards a Droid tri-fighter to make his escape and just before he could seal the cockpit around himself, he heard the impact of the cruiser on the outer section of the right arm of the Lurcehulk.

The engines of the Tri-fighter engaged and lifted the fighter off the floor and it accelerated towards the hangar door, looking behind him he saw the armored prow of the Lunar class Cruiser slice through the wall behind him, smashing the droids who had fought to make an opening for him to escape through. He shot off the hangar and made a hard left to avoid crashing into the central ball of the Lurcehulk.

Unknown to him a Fury class interceptor was coming in fast behind him. He made a short turn towards the planet's surface, and he noticed a pair of las cannon shots streak past the Tri-Fighter.

Turning around in his seat he saw the seventy meter long monstrosity the Imperials called a fighter. It opened up with a burst of autocannon fire and he banked hard to the left, causing one of the shells to impact the top ridge of the fighter and sent it reeling.

He tried to accelerate faster to get away from the Fury but it maintained its position having hit one of his thrusters with the auto cannon shell. With only two remaining he couldn't make use of the main advantage of the Tri-Fighter over the Fury, its maneuverability.

"This is Captain Carolus to all nearby squadrons I am under attack by a Fury Interceptor, I require immediate assistance!"

A voice sounded over the comms channel, robotic and monotone.

"Belay that order continue on your attack runs."

He froze in his seat turned towards one of the Munificents and noticed another Fury swooping up underneath him, its auto cannons firing.

The auto cannons shells smashed the central pod of the Tri-Fighter and splintered its two remaining short wings. The craft's debris floated briefly in space before the original Fury smashed through them.

From the bridge of the Star Hammer HK-217 observed the captain's desperate flight and continued on his course, using the might of the heavily modified Lurcehulk to smash the remainder of the fleet.


End file.
